Kamen Riders' Final Forms
In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, there is a Kamen Rider who gains a form that is the strongest or the last form that the series can provide, called a Final Mode. Mainly, this is reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but there are other Riders who have obtained a Final Form. The precessor of the Final Forms came from the Showa-Era Rider, Kamen Rider Stronger, with his Charge Up form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Decade, where Decade had access to the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Kuuga to Kiva) Final Forms in cards called "Final KamenRide" Cards while in his own Final Form. Kamen Rider Kuuga Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Kuuga Amazing Mighty (Technically more of a Super Form than a Final Form) **'Kuuga Ultimate '''Form ***'Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form (Appear only in Decade series) **Kuuga Gouram (Appear only in Decade series) ***Kuuga Ultimate Gouram (Appear only in movie) Kamen Rider Agito Final Forms *Kamen Rider Agito **Agito Burning Form (Technically more of a Super Form than a Final Form) **'''Agito Shining Form **Agito Tornador (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Gills **'Gills Exceed' Form *Kamen Rider G3 **G3 G3-X (Technically more of a evolution of G3 rather than a Final Form) Kamen Rider Ryuki Final Forms *Kamen Rider Ryuki **'Ryuki Survive' Mode **Ryuki Dragredder (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Knight **'Knight Survive '''Mode Kamen Rider 555 Final Forms *Kamen Rider Faiz **Faiz Axel Form (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) **'Faiz Blaster''' Form **Faiz Blaster (Appear only in Decade series) Kamen Rider Blade Final Forms *Kamen Rider Blade **Blade Jack Form (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) **'Blade King' Form **Blade Blade (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Garren **'Garren Jack' Form (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) **Garren King Form (S.I.C. Exclusive; not in series' run) *Kamen Rider Chalice **'Chalice Wild' Form *Kamen Rider Leangle **Leangle Jack Form (S.I.C. Exclusive; not in series' run) **'Leangle King' Form (Appeared once - Transforming into Category King of Clubs Tarantula Undead rather than into a completely new form in series; true King form S.I.C Exclusive) Kamen Rider Hibiki Final Forms *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Hibiki Kurenai/Crimson Form (Technically more of a Super Form than a Final Form) **'Hibiki Sōkō/Armed' Form **Hibiki Akanetaka (Appear only in Decade series) ***Hibiki Ongekiko (Appear only in Decade series) Kamen Rider Kabuto Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Kabuto Hyper' Form **Zecter Kabuto Form (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Gatack **'Gatack Hyper' Form (Appear only in the Hyper Battle DVD) Kamen Rider Den-O Final Forms *Kamen Rider Den-O **'Den-O Climax' Form (For the Imagin) ***'Den-O Cho Climax' Form (Movie exclusive) **'Den-O Liner' Form (For the Rider alone) **Den-O Momotaros (Appears only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Zeronos **'Zeronos Zero '''Form Kamen Rider Kiva Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kiva **'Kiva Emperor''' Form ***'Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor' Form (Only in the Hyper Battle DVD) ***'Kiva Emperor, Flight Style' Form **Kiva Arrow (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Ixa **'Ixa Rising' Form *Kamen Rider Arc **'Arc Legend '''Form Kamen Rider Decade Final Forms *Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Complete''' Form **Jumbo Decadriver (in movie) *Kamen Rider Diend **'Diend Complete' Form (in movie) Kamen Rider Double Final Forms *Kamen Rider Double **Double FangJoker Form (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) **'Double CycloneJoker Xtreme' Form ***Double CycloneAccel Xtreme Form (Seen within episode; never used) ***'Double CycloneJoker GoldXtreme' (Movie exclusive) ***Double CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker (Movie only) *Kamen Rider Accel **'Accel Trial' Form **'Accel Booster' (Movie exclusive - Accel) *Kamen Rider Eternal **'Eternal Strengthening Armament' Mode Kamen Rider OOO Final Forms *Kamen Rider OOO **'OOO TaJaDol' Combo (Technically more of a Super Form than a Final Form) **'OOO PuToTyra' Combo (Gone forever after series finale) **'OOO Super TaToBa '''Combo (Movie exclusive) **'OOO Tamashii Combo (Movie exclusive) *Kamen Rider Birth **'Birth Day '''Form Kamen Rider Fourze Final Forms *Kamen Rider Fourze **Fourze Magnet States (Technically more of a Super Form then a Final Form) **'Fourze Cosmic 'States *Kamen Rider Meteor **'Meteor Storm Form Category:Kamen Riders